


White Chocolate

by Theslutchesters



Category: Political - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslutchesters/pseuds/Theslutchesters
Summary: I saw a meme and had to write a quick fic.(meme pic posted before the story)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't know why I wrote this, honestly. I will be going to hell, and I'm taking y'all down with me.  
> This story isn't beta'd and it probably sucks.

President Barack Obama was walking down the hall ready to confront Bill Clinton. Apparently Bill had said some things to his wife that he disapproved of. Turning the corner, Obama saw Bill a little ways away and prepared himself for the confrontation. Upon hearing footsteps, turned around to see Obama walking towards him.

"Hey Barack."

Sighing, Obama closed his eyes and ignored the salutations. He was trying to get himself together for the this conversation.

Clearly seeing something was wrong, Bill then asked, "Is something the matter?"

Opening his eyes, Obama looked straight at Bill.

"Did you really ask Michelle if she wanted some white chocolate?"

Eyes bulging, Bill quickly looked down and stuttered out, "I didn't me-"

"Bill, look at me," Obama said cutting him off.

The older man raised his eyes, scared of what he may see. To his surprise, there was no anger. The man's eyes seemed dilated and he looked hungry. Bill began trying to calculate what this all meant, that is until he was quickly thrown against the nearest wall.

A gasp escaping Bills mouth, "Barack?" He asked in question.

Obama only looked deep into his eyes and reached for Bills hands and pinned them above.

"I don't unders...what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a while ago." Barack growled out.

Obama began to gently rub his cock against the older man's. This simple motion elicited a moan out of both the men. Continuing to grind on Bill, Obama grew more aggressive as their erections kept growing along with it.

"Fuck, Barack, how did you know?"  
Bill said in between gasps.

Nipping Bills ear, Barack possessively said into it, "I've been watching you every minute. I heard you jerking off and screaming my name as you came. I heard what your filthy mouth has said about me and I have decided now to act on it. Also, you asked the wrong person about wanting some white chocolate. Now shut up and let me fuck you."

Obama let Bills ear go and began biting his neck. He then moved his hands to the other man's buttoned shirt and proceeded to undo them until he was naked from the waist up.

"Take them off," Obama ordered as he grabbed Bills cock to suggest his pants and underwear.

Hurriedly, Bill took off his pants, underwear, and even his socks. He wasn't about to be that old man who left his socks on during sex.

Obama rubbed his hand along Bills ass and smacked it. Then he grabbed one cheek and pulled it to make Bill turn his back towards him. Undoing his zipper and belt, Barack pulled out his cock and gave it a few strokes. His cock was already very hard and he knew he had to be fast. Finding his left inside pocket, Obama got his miniature size Vaseline that he used for his lips. Opening it up, he used his finger to take all of it out and rub it onto his thick 9" cock. Once lubed up, he took his greased up fingers and rubbed them in between Bills ass and into his hole.

"Are you ready, Bill?"

"Fucking do it, you take forever to get prepared."

"Fuck you."

"Oh I hope you do, sir."  
Emphasizing the word sir, as Bill said it smugly.

With that being said, Obama put his hand on Bills hip and move his ass back more to get a better angle. He then used his free hand to align his cock into the man's hole. Slowly, he pushed into Bill until he filled him fully. He then went out and back in slowly a few more times to get Bill used to it. Finally being stretched out, Barack pulled out once more and slammed into Bill so hard that Bills face almost hit the wall in front.

"Oh god, fuck yes."

Knowing that Bill liked it rough, Obama put both his hands around Bills hips and made sure his nails dug so hard into his skin that he bled. Now that Barack was stable enough to continue, he rammed into Bill repeatedly over and over. Getting a rhythm going, Barack thruster as hard as he could while Bill would push back to get that extra pounding.

"God, you feel so good. You're so tight and taking my cock like a whore."

Once hearing that, Bill moaned.

"Bill, fuck, I'm so close. God, I'm going to come."

Obama then picked up the already fast pace until he was ready for release.

"Bill...I'm going to-"

"Come in me, please. Fucking wreck me." Bill pleaded, he too almost losing it.

Feeling himself ready to explode, Barack thrusted in one last time and came so incredibly hard, he saw stars. No orgasm has ever been that good, not even with Michelle.

"Oh fuck, god you will so good filling me up," Clinton sighed out.

"It's not over yet."

Taking his hands away from Bill hips, Obama put them on his shoulders and swung him around so Bill was face to face with him. Bill looked flustered and also ready to come, which is why Obama knelt down as fast as possible and engulfed Bills cock in his mouth. He had no gag reflex and easily took in all 7-1/2 inches. Barack sucked Bills cock from the shaft to the tip. Once he got to the tip, he let the cock go with a sounding pop and growled once more.

"You taste so fucking good."

Obama then continued to suck off Bill, bobbing his head joyfully as he knowingly knew the older man was very close.

"Fuck, Barack, I'm goin-"

In mid sentence, Bill came into Younger man's mouth and the man happily sucked down every last drop of it.

Pulling his head of the cock, Barack sat back on his haunches and looked up at a very heated Bill. Barack smiled at being able to render Bill breathless and surprised by his obvious skill.

Bill suddenly broke the silence (except for the panting), "Where the fuck did you learn to give head like that?"

Barack laughed.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Bill asked, "What?"

"I have a very eager VP who was willing to teach me a few tricks," Barack replied with a smirk.

Bills mouth dropped open, "You mean...you and," Bill wandered off.

"Yep," Barack said, nodding.

"What else did he teach you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Barack as he began to stand. "I could show you a few things."

Bills eyes widened in excitement. Obama almost laughed at the childish behaviour, but kept it inside. Stepping closer to the elder, Obama ran a hand down Bills cheek and cupped it. He looked into Bills eyes then at his lips and delicately leaned forward to kiss the man. There was no struggle as Bill willingly opened his mouth and let Barack in. No struggle for dominance either as Bill liked to be submissive.

However, Barack pulled away, to Bill dismay. "There's more where that came from."

"I sure hope so."

Barack then collected Bills clothes from the floor with one hand and took Bills hand in the other and led him down the hall to his room.


End file.
